Voyages en Vrac
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Toutes les manières différentes dont Harry pourrait se retrouver dans le monde de Tolkien. Peut importe l'époque de la Terre du Milieu. Ou, comment pourrait débuter un cross-over. Suite de chapitres uniques qui démarrent des fanfictions sans suite. Idées à donner à qui sera inspiré et voudra écrire à partir d'elles. Histoires non corrigées.
1. Renaissance Forcée

_Hello !_

 _Avant tout, sachez que ce chapitre/prologue/début d'histoire n'aura jamais de suite. Ni aucun des chapitres qui vont suivre. Ne vous affolez pas, c'est normal. J'ai pleins d'idées, elles me plaisent à écrire mais ce ne sont que des idées comme ça, sans début, ni fin. Donc, si quelqu'un est intéressé à reprendre une idée pour la développer et en faire une histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, vous aurez le feu vert ! Je demande juste à être prévenue que telle ou telle idée vous intéresse._

 _Ensuite, ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les pattes d'un bêta-lecteur. Les deux personnes qui occupent ce rôle, soit 1- n'aiment pas Le Seigneur des Anneaux, soit 2- sont occupées et ont déjà un texte à corriger. Donc, je m'excuse platement pour les fautes que vous trouverez assurément._

 _Toutes les histoires, bien qu'elles peuvent être sérieuse, peuvent aussi être des crack!fic. Donc, vous pourriez trouver de tout ! Yaoi, yuri, het, mpreg, parodi... Et pleins d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas idée maintenant._

 _Disclamaire : Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Le Hobbit/Silmarillion et tout autre chose/personnage issu de l'univers de la Terre du Milieu appartient à JRR Tolkien. Seul les idées et scénarios sont miens._

* * *

 **Renaissance Forcée**

Voila. C'était fait. Voldemort venait de lui lancer le sort de mort dans la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant, il était dans une gare toute blanche, ressemblant traits pour traits à celle de Kings Cross et Dumbledore l'avait laissé avec un choix :

1 - retourner d'où il venait, abattre Face de Serpent, épouser Ginny, devenir auror puis chef des aurors. Et bien sûr, faire trois enfants à sa femme,

2 – ou bien partir à l'aventure dans l'inconnu.

Après tout, le directeur même s'il abusait des bonbons - ce qui devait lui secouer légèrement le citron – n'avait pas tord. La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus. Donc, la question était : avait-il envie de se ranger ou bien de partir encore et toujours à l'aventure ?

Cela ne ferait qu'une fois de plus, à ce stade là, ça ne comptait même plus. Et s'il partait, il partirait seul cette fois-ci. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas une deuxième chance comme celle qui se présentait à lui maintenant. Ce n'était pas une certitude difficile à ne pas avoir puisqu'il n'avait pas de chance, donc elle ne se représenterait pas. Cela devait être gravé dans sa pierre de naissance et collé au nom Potter parce que sinon, sa malchance était inexplicable.

Harry prit le temps de regarder derrière lui. Il n'avait pas très envie d'abandonner ses amis. Ni la possible vie rangée et paisible qui l'attendait les bras grands ouverts. Certes, on lui proposait une aventure sur un plateau d'argent mais en y réfléchissant bien, il en avait marre de courir partout et puis la proposition était tellement alléchante qu'elle en était louche.

Pour une fois, il décida que lui, Harry Potter, ferait ce qu'il voulait. Il retournerait aux côtés de ses amis. Se battrait avec eux, vivrait avec eux et mourrait de vieillesse avec eux.

D'un pas déterminé, il tourna le dos au chemin de fer et alla vers la sortie.

Une secousse violente de l'édifice immaculé lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Se redressant, Harry regarda tout autour de lui la vue inchangée du lieu puis, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il sprinta vers la sortie. Ce faisant, les secousses devinrent plus nombreuses et violentes, contractant les murs sur eux-même de plus en plus vite.

Il était presque sorti de ce lieu quand une vague d'eau le faucha et s'écoula par le chemin de fer à l'opposé de la sortie, le ramenant de nombreux mètres en arrière. Se remettant sur ses pieds, Harry pesta vertement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus courir, l'eau ayant rendue le sol aussi glissant qu'une savonnette.

Ce déplaçant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry continua son chemin à quatre pattes. Les secousses étaient toujours là, toujours plus violentes. A tel point, qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était compressé et non les murs et les sols qui se tordaient autour de lui. Il avait aussi de plus en plus de mal à respirer. En fait, il suffoquait, il manquait d'air.

Il lui faillait plus d'air. Tout de suite !

Il redoubla d'effort pour atteindre son objectif mais plus il avançait, plus il reculait vers le chemin de fer qui ne voulait que le happer. Harry en avait peur. Si peur. Il ne voulait pas voir cet inconnu qui se cachait derrière cette nouvelle aventure. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, avoir une vie rangée – autant que faire se peut en étant Harry Potter -, épouser Ginny et lui faire trois beaux enfants.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il reculait inexorablement loin de la sortie. Il sentait son corps souffrir du manque d'air. Il se sentait devenir maladroit, empoté. Finalement, il se sentit chuter sur le chemin de fer et fut ébloui par une puissante lumière.

Tout à coup, l'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons d'une manière tellement douloureuse qu'Harry en pleura. Il avait froid aussi, l'eau l'avait frigorifiée et son environnement était glaciale sans parler du fait que maintenant qu'il n'était plus compressé de tous les côtés, il pourrait presque littéralement mourir de faim.

Il sentit une source de chaleur l'envelopper tendrement alors que quelque chose était glissé dans sa bouche, relâchant un liquide tout simplement exquis.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et fut confronté à une vue des plus étranges.

Un homme roux aux yeux jaunes –et peut être un peu rouge aussi- qui avait franchement l'air complètement épuisé et un autre blond aux yeux rouges le regardaient comme la huitième merveille du monde. Et ils étaient si grands… Étaient-ils seulement humains ?

Harry voulut parler mais la chose dans sa bouche l'en empêcha, par chance on lui retira mais il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit. Il voulut mettre une main à sa bouche, il était certain qu'il n'avait plus de dents mais ne tendit qu'un bras potelé, rose et fripé devant lui.

A nouveau, sans comprendre pourquoi, il prit peur et pleura. Cet affreux bras qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ne pouvait pas être le sien tout de même ?! Si ? Et puis pourquoi pleurait-il à grands cries ? Il avait passé l'âge par Merlin ! Si on pouvait le faire taire, il en serait reconnaissant, il avait l'impression d'entendre un nouveau-né. Cette pensée le fit taire et ce faisant, il entendit toute l'explication à ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ce petit a du coffre, commenta l'homme roux avec un sourire tout en le berçant contre son torse.

\- Il a de qui tenir, Sauron, répliqua le blond. Maintenant, je me demande d'où peuvent bien venir ses cheveux noir et ses yeux verts.

\- Je ne sais pas Melkor. Il me semble que ton frère a les yeux verts…

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il était… en colère. Très en colère. Furieux même. C'était ça l'aventure après la mort ? Une renaissance ? Pourtant il avait voulu rentrer chez lui mais non, le Hasard et le Destin avaient à nouveau décidés pour lui ! Maintenant, il était il ne savait où avec deux pères et il la sentait très mal cette histoire. Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Pour lui ou pour celui qui était la cause de son malheur, cela était encore à déterminer.

* * *

 _Pour les précisions, dans l'esprit d'Eru Iluvatar, Melkor et Manwë sont frères. Il n'est pas dit que ce dernier ait les yeux vert, mais je l'ai toujours imaginé avec les yeux verts et les cheveux blond. Après, il n'y a pas vraiment de description de Melkor et Sauron donc, j'ai fait aussi selon mon imagination. Pour Sauron, il est dit que pendant le second âge, il se présenta aux elfes sous le nom d'Anatar et qu'il avait des cheveux roux. Pour ses yeux, j'ai décidé qu'il les avait naturellement jaune et qu'avec sa pratique quotidienne des arts noirs, ils deviennent rouges. Comme pour ceux de Jedusor. Vive l'originalité dirons-nous._  
 _Le Hasard et le Destin sont libres d'interprétations. Ils peuvent désigner Mandos ou se que l'on entend par "hasard" et "destin" communément._


	2. Résurrection d'un Royaume

**Résurrection d'un Royaume**

 _Fili → 82 ( 2859 – 2941 )_

 _Kili → 77 ( 2864 – 2941 )_

 _Harry (Dili)→ ( 2892 - )_

* * *

An 2941 du Troisième Age.

Harry avait été, pendant presque un demi siècle, bercé par les contes et les histoires du peuple nain.

Il était mort de vieillesse, entouré par ses enfants et ses petits enfants, dans le cottage de Godrics Hollow qu'il avait restauré lui-même. Maintenant, depuis presque cinquante ans, il s'était réincarné en nain. Dans une terre qui lui était inconnue.

Il avait récupéré sa mémoire petit à petit, lui causant des difficultés à discerner sa vie en tant que sorcier et en tant que nain. Étrangement, sa magie l'avait suivie, confirmant que la magie d'un sorcier était, non pas rattachée à son corps, mais à son âme ou son esprit. Sa confusion vis à vis de ses souvenirs et ses quelques démonstrations de magie accidentelle l'avaient marginalisé des autres nains de son âge. D'ailleurs, sa magie n'était plus comme avant, il ne pouvait exécuter que de simples charmes basiques mais aucunes transfigurations ne lui étaient permises. Était-ce à cause de son jeune âge ou sa magie avait-elle des restrictions dans ce monde, il ne le savait pas.

Il n'aidait pas qu'il n'ait toujours pas de barbe non plus. Personnellement, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'avait jamais été fan de barbe sur son menton. Le changement de race n'y avait rien changé. En fait, il avait tout de même de la chance dans tout ce micmac dû à sa réincarnation. Déjà, bien que du côté de sa mère, les barbes étaient très fournies -son oncle et ses cousins avaient des barbes dignes des rois de leur lignée- du côté de son père, seuls quelques poils au menton poussaient. Ensuite, il avait la chance d'avoir deux frères.

Il avait trente-trois ans d'écart avec Fili et vingt-huit avec Kili. Du fait de son jeune âge -pour un nain, car à quarante-neuf ans en tant que sorcier, il était majeur et vacciné depuis longtemps. Très longtemps- il n'avait pas pu les accompagner à la reprise d'Erebor. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvel de son oncle Thorin et cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient partis. Des dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu, leur quête avait commencée de manière sérieuse environ six mois plutôt, après avoir trouvé un cambrioleur. Mais depuis, plus rien.

Du moins, pas de nouvelles concernant la santé de sa famille partie, même s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Quelques jours plutôt, un messager de Dàin vint dans les Montagnes Bleues, leur annoncer la reprise d'Erebor. Dis, sa mère, était folle de joie de savoir la reconquête de leur maison et tout autant folle d'inquiétude concernant ses fils et son frère. Tilian, son père, essayait en vint de canaliser sa mère mais lui aussi était une épave émotionnelle de joie et d'inquiétude.

Harry, lui, était plus inquiet que joyeux. Il n'avait pas connu Erebor, d'ailleurs il préférait Khazad-Dûm à Erebor si on lui demandait. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il se faisait donc du souci pour sa famille.

\- Dili, rentre à la maison, ordonna un nain blond, grand pour son espèce, et peu barbu.

\- Oui, da !

\- Et prend du pain pour ma !

Son assentiment se perdit dans le vent, mais Harry savait que son père l'avait entendu. Il avait l'ouïe fine. Cela était prouvé par le nombre de fois où, lui et ses frères, s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac -littéralement- à chiper du pain dans la cuisine. En parlant de pain, il arriva à la boulangerie, où il prit le pain puis rentra.

\- Ma, je suis rentré !

\- Dans la cuisine, mon bijou, s'éleva la voix de Dis, sa mère.

Harry traversa un salon petit mais cosy avant d'entrer dans une cuisine où une naine s'affairait devant un énorme foyer au centre de la pièce. Sa mère portait la barbe coupée court mais aucune moustache ne lui poussait -comme à toutes les naines-. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe jaune ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Harry.

\- Oui, je sais Dili, commença Dis en voyant le regard de son fils, je déteste les robes jaunes mais je n'ai pas fait attention ce matin. Bon, tu me le donnes ce pain ou tu prends racines tel un Ent ?!

Harry s'empressa de donner le pain à sa mère puis de mettre la table pour trois personnes. Au lieu de six.

La robe jaune, la table pour trois personnes et tant d'autres détails insignifiants au quotidien, renvoyaient aux nains de la maison l'absence de deux de leurs enfants et de leur oncle ou frère par le sang et par alliance.

Depuis toujours, les adultes du foyer étaient nostalgiques de leur maison sous la montagne, Erebor, les trois enfants, eux, ne l'avaient pas connue. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'en avaient que faire, mais leur maison était ici, là où ils étaient nés, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Du moins, c'était vraie pour Fili et Kili. Harry, d'un autre côté, ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit chez lui depuis qu'il était né en Terre du Milieu.

Il avait considéré les Montagnes Bleues comme un chez lui car, lui et ses frères, n'avaient connus que ces montagnes. Mais ses deux aînés, avaient voulus suivre leur oncle. Pour être plus exacte : Fili devait partir avec Thorin en tant que son héritier et Kili ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser leur aîné partir tout seul. Si Harry n'avait pas été considéré comme trop jeune, il les aurait suivi aussi.

Maintenant, il était seul dans un lieu qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler maison, puisque ses frères n'étaient plus là. Dans les Montagnes Bleues, comme ailleurs sur cette terre. Il en allait de même pour son oncle. Il leur avait lancé un sort de localisation, simple mais efficace. Et il avait disparut. Harry savait que ça voulait dire que les personnes visées étaient mortes. Mais il voulait encore y croire. Il savait sa magie faible ici, fragile, peut être que les sorts s'étaient tout bêtement dissipés ? Il n'y croyait pas trop mais pour lui-même et pour ses parents, il espérait tout de même.

Et si, cela était sûr mais il préférait se voiler la face, ses frères et son oncle avaient péris, il visiterait chaque colonie naine et finirait pas Khazad-Dûm. Fili et Kili l'avaient beaucoup charriés sur sa passion pour l'ancien royaume et le démon que les nains y avaient réveillé.

 _\- Si la Moria te plaît tant, petit frère, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir les Monts Brumeux ? proposa Fili. Tu sais, je pense que leurs vues devraient être aussi extraordinaire que ce qui est dit dans les histoires. Et comme c'est proche de Khazad-Dûm, tu pourrais voir les anciennes routes y menant. Ce serait intéressant, non ?_

 _\- Et le temps qu'il y est, il pourrait partir à la reconquête de Khazad-dûm ! s'exclama Kili. Je suis sûr qu'il le pourrait. Après tout, il fait bien des trucs bizarres, dit-il en parlant de sa magie, ça pourrait être le signe qu'il peut faire de grandes choses ! Notre frère est magique !_

 _\- J'ai de la chance ! J'ai un petit frère avec des idées merveilleuses, dit sarcastiquement Fili, et un petit frère merveilleusement magique !_

La dernière partie de sa phrase, loin d'être péjorative, avait été pleine d'amour et de fierté. Cela n'avait pas empêché Harry d'être horrifié à l'époque. S'il pouvait éviter de se démarquer, autant que possible, dans cette nouvelle vie, il serait aux anges. Mais maintenant, l'idée lancée comme l'une des bêtises habituelles de Kili, lui paraissait merveilleuse.

Thorin qui était dans la même pièce qu'eux à ce moment-là, était intervenu dans la conversation, enflamment les trois frères.

 _\- Khazad-Dûm n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants, dit-il sévèrement. Mais il existe bien d'autres royaumes nains, tous sont différents et époustouflants. Au Nord des Montagnes bleues, se trouve un autre royaume composé des nains d'Arthedain. Il y a aussi dans ces montagnes, les ruines de Belegost et de Nogrod sous le Mont Dolmed. Plus loin, au nord-est d'Erebor, les Monts du Fer accueillent encore aujourd'hui certains de nos cousins de la ligne de Durin. Sans parler des nombreux autres royaumes nains fondés par les Sept Pères. Bien que de tous les royaumes, Erebor fut et sera à nouveau le plus grand et le plus majestueux._

Leur oncle n'était pas totalement impartial sur le sujet, mais il leur avait donné à tous les trois, l'envie de voir les autres nations naines. Ce que Harry comptait bien faire. Avant ou après la reconquête de Khazad-Dûm, cela restait à déterminer mais en leur souvenir et en son envie de trouver un lieu qu'il pourrait appeler maison, il réaliserait ces deux objectifs.

* * *

 _Khazad-Dûm (Khuzdul) est la Moria (Sindarin). « Moria » veut dire « Gouffre Noir »._

 _Merci à_ **Akerthy** _pour sa review !_


	3. Mattlumë

**Mattlumë**

An 2510 du Troisième Age.

C'est le cœur lourd, qu'Elrond vit au loin les voiles blanches disparaître et avec elles, sa femme Celebrian. Ses fils et sa fille étaient à ses côtés mais bientôt, Elladan et Elrohir retourneraient dans leur chasse à l'orque vengeresse et Arwen partirait pour la Lorien avec ses grands-parents. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient aussi présent pour le départ de leur fille vers l'ouest.

Maintenant, Elrond n'était pas tout à fait seul. Pas encore du moins, même si son cœur souffrait. Mais bientôt, il le savait, il retournerait à Imladris seulement en compagnie de Glorfindel et Erestor. Il n'avait jamais était plus content que d'avoir cédé à la demande de son chef de garde et de son conseiller principal : laisser Lindir et Melpomaen en charge d'Imladris afin qu'ils puissent l'accompagner prétextant le besoin de soutient qu'il aurait alors besoin. Ces deux amis avaient été prévoyant et juste dans leur propos. Il lui faudra les en remercier.

Finalement, les huit elfes présent se dirigèrent en dehors des quais où les attendait Cirdan. Aucun n'avait le cœur à un quelconque dialogue. Mais par respect pour l'elfe ancien et pour être leur hôte, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Même si Elrond dû retenir les jumeaux par une manche, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de ses fils.

\- Mes amis, je sais la peine qui vous accable aujourd'hui, j'ai moi-même perdu un fils il y a de cela quelques millénaires, commença-t-il en se référant à Gil-Galad. Je sais la douleur et la perte que vous ressentez aujourd'hui, et bien que rien ne peut la diminuer, je peux vous aider à l'apaiser pour au moins ce jourd'hui. Permettez-moi de vous inviter à un repas en l'honneur de Celebrian.

\- Nous te remercions de ton offre, Cirdan. Nous allons l'accepter, affirma Galadriel en offrant une réponse pour tout le monde.

Elle sentait la réticence de ses petits-enfants, la détresse de son fils par alliance, le chagrin de son conjoint et la tristesse des deux elfes de confiance de son gendre. Aucun n'avait réellement le désir d'accepter la proposition, mais Cirdan leur proposait un repas pour se souvenir de sa fille, pour que tous racontent et mettent leur souvenir en communs à propos de Celebrian. Et elle avait vue à travers son miroir que ce repas serait important pour sa famille.

Tous se retrouvèrent devant une auberge à cinq minutes à cheval, au nord des Havres Gris. L'établissement était constitué d'un corps de ferme en L dont une extrémité faisant face à l'entrée du portail et des murs d'enceinte qui ceignaient tout le domaine. Exceptionnellement, le bâtiment était sur deux étages, en plus du rez-de-chaussé et des combles. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, de l'autre côté du L, ils pouvaient voir une étable et leurs sens elfique entendaient les meuglements de quelques vaches et les braiment d'un ânes ainsi que d'autre animaux de ferme. Accroché à l'étable, se trouvait la grange bien remplie de l'établissement. Même plus que bien remplie en ces temps de difficultés agricoles pour les Hommes.

Cirdan les mena sur la droite du bâtiment, un peu en avant du corps de ferme, où se trouvait une écurie. Ils furent accueillis par trois garçons de la course des hommes. Ils devait avoir environs 15 ans.

Les elfes de passage à Mithlond ressentirent une étrange énergie émanant des trois humains. Quelque chose flottait tout autour d'eux, partait dans la nature et la terre environnante et revenait inexorablement aux enfants.

\- Je suis Albus, se présenta l'enfant au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert, et voici mes cousins George II et Fred II.

\- Georgy, rectifia l'un des enfants roux.

\- Freddy, dit l'autre enfant roux.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de vos montures, repris Albus. Oncle Percy attend votre venu à l'accueil, précisa-t-il à Cirdan.

Les neuf elfes, après avoir laissés leurs chevaux aux enfants, allèrent près de la porte d'entrée. Parmi les plus âgés d'entre eux, quelques hoquets se firent entendre en réalisant le nom de l'auberge : Mattlumë. Cela voulait dire "L'Heure du Repas" en quenya. Mais plus personne n'utilisait ou ne connaissait le vieille elfique, à moins qu'il n'ait vécu au premier âge puisque cette langue avait depuis longtemps était condamné en Arda.

En les menant à la porte, Cirdan commença à parler.

\- Cette auberge a un peu plus d'un siècle. Et bien que je ne sache pas de quelle course sont issue les propriétaires, ils m'ont l'air l'immortels. Aucun des adultes venus ici il y a cent ans n'a vieilli. Pas même le couple des grands-parents. Et il y a une vingtaine d'année, ils se sont installés définitivement. Car avant cela, on ne voyait pas un seul enfant et les adultes faisaient de nombreux aller-retour entre ici et un lieu inconnu. Maintenant, ils y a une quinzaine d'enfants qui crapahutent tout autour.

Cirdan s'arrêta devant la porte et leur fit face.

\- Si je vous ait demandé de venir manger ici, c'est pour que nous puissions mettre en communs nos souvenirs de Celebrian. Pour que nous nous souvenions d'elle de manière positive, pour que son souvenir ne soit pas synonyme de peine et de chagrin mais de joie et de chaleur. Et aussi, pour que vous rencontriez deux personnes : celui que le Seigneur Namo considère comme son maître et un elfe qui errait au bord de l'océan il y a encore peu de temps et qui maintenant, travail ici. Ces deux personnes pourront vous aider, affirma-t-il.

Sur cette dernière phrase qu'il appuya d'un regard pour les jumeaux, Elrond et Galadriel, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'auberge.

* * *

 _mat (matt-) : nom, repas, heure du repas_

 _lúmë : nom, instant, temps, heure, moment_

 _Cette idée n'était pas censée être tellement tirée par les cheveux._

 _J'avais en tête, le trio d'or qui se serait retrouvé pour une raison x ou y en Terre du Milieu et aurait ouvert une petite auberge de long de la côte, proche des Havres Gris, après avoir compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer en Angleterre. Ils auraient pris avec eux Maglor, après l'avoir vu sur la plage. Et il leur aurait enseigné l'elfique quenya._

 _Finalement, l'idée a évoluée et maintenant, c'est en fait tout le clan Weasley par le sang et par alliance qui a déménagé volontairement à Arda. Entre la fin de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière et le début de l'année 2000, le trio d'or cherche un endroit, un lieu, où il pourrait vivre sans avoir un ministère corrompu sur le dos. Dans les deux ans, le reste de la famille, charmé par l'idée, se joindra au projet. Là où, il se serait passé deux ans sur Terre, environs un siècle serait passé en Arda. Les nombreux aller-retour et leur immortalité, ainsi que la résurrection de Fred, serait expliqué par le fait qu'Harry, en tant que Maître de la Mort, peu faire un peu ce qu'il veut, un pouvoir et un titre équivalent à ce que pourrait être Eru Iluvatar. Tout cela serait fait dans le but que tous vivent un « happy end » qui serait impossible en Angleterre.  
_ _Certes, c'est presque trop beau pour être vraie mais n'oublions pas qu'Arda reste une terre sauvage et qu'ils ont abandonnés leur terre et leur monde d'origine en espérant trouver le bonheur ailleurs._

 _J'ai fait des recherches en termes de chronologie pour cette histoire, car j'aime être précise mais, finalement, je l'abandonne cette histoire. Le scénario dépasse de loin mes compétences d'écriture et il m'embêterait de présenter un travail qui pâtirait de mon niveau d'écriture. Surtout que j'aime cette idée ! Je suis incapable de gérer autant de personnages, soit 40. (les parents weasley : 2 / les enfants weasley : 7 / les époux-épouses : 6 / les petits enfants : 14 + 1 (Ted) / Maglor / Celeborn et Galadriel, Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor et Cirdan. )_

 _Pourquoi ai-je mis les âges des enfants et une conversions des dates de naissance Terre-Arda. ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai fait ces recherches pour cette histoire car je sais que l'univers de Tolkien à un calendrier un peu différent du notre (pour celui qui s'en rapproche le plus), sans parler de la ribambelle d'autre datation propres à toutes les espèces de Tolkien. Et que je n'ai pas envie de tous jeter aux orties !  
Les années de naissance des enfants sont plus ou moins justes car c'est souvent « 2005/2006 » sans autres précisions. Et bien sûr, certaines années sont complètements fictives puisque aucunes données n'étaient connues. Comme pour les jours et les mois de la grande majorité des enfants._

 **Parents :**

 _Prénom_  
Date de Naissance Terre  
Date de Naissance Arda (d'après le calendrier de l'appendice B du Seigneur des Anneaux)  
Age en 2510

 **Bill-Fleur :**

 _Victoire_  
02/05/2000  
01/05/2490  
20

 _Dominique_  
30/03/2002  
28/03/2492  
18

 _Louis_  
14/11/2003  
14/11/2493  
17

 **Percy-Audrey :**

 _Lucy_  
29/12/2004  
29/12/2494  
16

 _Molly_  
08/07/2006  
05/07/2496  
14

 **George-Angelina :**

 _Fred II aka Freddy_  
31/10/2005  
30/10/2495  
15

 _Roxanne_  
15/08/2009  
13/08/2499  
11

 **Fred-Alicia :**

 _George II aka Georgy_  
31/10/2005  
30/10/2495  
15

 _Morgan_  
15/08/2009  
13/08/2499  
11

 **Ron-Hermione :**

 _Rose_  
02/09/2005  
01/09/2495  
15

 _Hugo_  
09/08/2006  
07/08/2496  
14

 **Harry-Ginny :**

 _James II_  
13/09/2003  
12/09/2493  
17

 _Albus_  
06/06/2005  
06/06/2495  
15

 _Lily II_  
21/06/2008  
21/06/2498  
12

 **Remus-Tonks - adopté Harrry-Ginny :**

 _Edward* aka Ted/Teddy_ _  
_02/04/1998  
01/04/2488  
22

 _* En anglais, le filleul d'Harry s'appelle « Edward », en français, il est appelé « Ted ». Mais, vous m'excuserez, je ne considère pas « Ted » comme un prénom ! Comme un diminutif de « Théodore », ça passerait mieux. Donc, j'ai repris le nom anglais. Et oui, je sais qu'il est nommé d'après son grand-père maternel qui est mort quelques semaines avant sa naissance. Mais il en reste que je ne considère toujours pas « Ted » comme un prénom valide. Après, c'est mon avis._

 _Au final, la note est presque aussi longue que ce morceau d'histoire._

 _Merci à_ **Akerthy** _pour sa review !_


	4. Paix

_Calen (celin) - Vert_

 _Mîr - Joyaux, pierre précieuse, trésor_

 _Mîrcalen - (Harry)_

* * *

 ** _Paix_**

Sur la route de retour au royaume de Mirkwood, sur le chemin de la maison, Mîrcalen n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour.

Comme il regrettait amèrement en cet instant d'avoir accepté d'être promu chef des gardes il y a soixante-six ans, après la Bataille des 5 Armées. Il n'avait pas demandé grand chose dans sa nouvelle vie, de l'anonymat et de la paix. Après avoir été Harry Potter pendant plus d'un siècle, il avait espéré avoir enfin la paix.

Son espoir de paix s'était fait la malle le jour où des araignées monstrueusement grandes décidèrent que crapahuter parmi les elfes pour les manger était une idée absolument et tout à fait digne d'intérêt. Il s'était laissé enrôler dans la garde puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se promener librement dans la forêt, le roi ayant ordonné que tout son peuple vive à l'intérieur du château-grotte.

Il se démarqua vite des autres soldats pour « son manque d'instinct de survie », dixit l'ex-chef des gardes. Mais ce manque était compensé par sa propension à faire en sorte que sa patrouille, avant même qu'il n'en devint le capitaine, revienne avec le taux de perte et de blessures le plus faible. Si on ne le comptait pas lui et ses séjours à l'infirmerie du palais. Il eut assez vite une patrouille sous ses ordres, puis il prit du grade sans qu'il ne le veuille. Pendant des siècles, il fut l'un des plus haut gradé et maintenant, c'était lui qui dirigeait l'ensemble des gardes. Mais plus pour très longtemps se dit-il.

Les soldats virent leur chef se tendre comme un arc au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du palais. Ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi, ils compatissaient même, mais ils n'échangeraient leur place pour rien au monde. Personne n'avait envie de faire ce rapport au roi et lui expliquer pourquoi son fils, leur prince, n'était pas de retour avec eux.

Ils avaient eu pour mission d'accompagner le prince pour remettre les nouvelles de la fuite de Gollum au Seigneur Elrond. Personne n'avait imaginé seulement un instant que leur charge partirait pour une quête mortelle.

Mîrcalen soupira bruyamment quand les grandes portes furent en vue. Et dire qu'il devait annoncer au roi que son précieux fils était parti pour une quête alors que lui-même ne rêvait que de pouvoir se poser quelque part dans un coin paumé et être laissé tranquille jusqu'à la fin du monde. Peut être que le Palais du Seigneur Mandos serait son lieu de paix si son roi venait à le faire exécuter pour incompétence, soit ramener son fils saint et sauf. C'était un doux rêve pour Mîrcalen qui imaginait plus un long séjour dans les cachots.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il libéra les soldats, salua les gardes en leur laissant sa monture et il partit faire son rapport à son bourreau.

Arrivé devant le long chemin menant au trône de son roi, Mîrcalen redressa son dos et carra ses épaules. Il leva le menton et s'avança d'un pas décidé. Temps qu'à faire, autant le faire proprement.

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture !_  
 _Ce texte est posté à chaud et sans bêta-lecteur.  
Triple A_


End file.
